


Smithers Enters

by jademark



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Smithers





	Smithers Enters

Smithers entered.

**Author's Note:**

> idontknowwhatiexpected.jpg


End file.
